Playmate
by EvilSis
Summary: After a hard day of crime fighting the Titans come home to relax, resulting in a very unusal sight. Oneshot please R


**Playmate**

The sun shone brightly over Jump City, bouncing off the ocean bay in ringlets of light. The people of the city went about their normal daily routines, a hum emanating from the city from the noises of the citizens and their vehicles mingling together.

After a hard but successful day of crime fighting, the Teen Titans retuned to their tower on the bay. Exhausted and covered in a thin layer of dust the Titans trudged into the tower, all feeling very relieved that they could now finally relax.

A large amount of pizza was instantly ordered and all sat together to enjoy their hero banquet. Once everything in sight was consumed and cleaned up, the Titans separated to unwind and relax in their own way.

The ever cheerful Starfire resided to her bedroom to fuss and play with her much loved pet Silkie. Much to Beast Boy's dismay, Cyborg headed straight for the garage to buff, wax and shine his pride and joy the T-Car. Beast Boy was hoping that Cyborg would join him on a round of matches on their game box, so he was really at a lost of what to do. In the end he decided to help Cyborg with the T-Car and maybe even manage to persuade him to play a computer game. Being the workaholic that he was, Robin went to the evidence room to go over and investigate evidence that he just couldn't leave.

This just left Raven. Collecting one of her favourite books from her room she wandered back into the now deserted common room. The common room was rarely ever empty and Raven took this opportunity to read her book in peace and quiet.

Raven settled herself comfortably on the sofa, opened her book and began to read. The full moon outside shone into the room creating a luminous glow. This was the sole light that Raven read from, but she didn't mind she was used to reading with little light. She felt it added to the atmosphere and helped her even more to become engrossed into the story. She enjoyed reading greatly, it was her chance to loose herself and forget all her troubles and stresses of the day.

She was so engrossed in her book that she was completely unaware of some one entering the common room.

Having been told off severely by Cyborg, who refused point blank to let him touch the T-Car, Beast Boy walked dejectedly into the common room. Having failed to convince Cyborg to play a computer game with him, Beast Boy decided to check out what was on TV instead. He stopped in his tracks when he found that Raven read alone in the common room. Deep down he knew that he should just turn back round and leave Raven to read in peace. But an idea suddenly came to Beast Boy and a small smile played across his lips.

Turning the pages slowly, Raven continued to read unaware that Beast Boy had entered the room. Her eyes scanned across the pages as she absorbed all the words carefully not daring to miss a single moment. She suddenly became aware of movement quite close to her and a sense that there was someone in the room with her. To her surprise she then heard a cat softly meow in her ear. A cat gracefully walked along the back of the sofa, that Raven was seated on, coming round the back of her head and peering over her shoulder to look at her book.

"Buzz off Beast Boy" said Raven in her monotone voice. She hadn't once looked up from her book and continued to read on further.

Beast Boy instantly shifted into a fly and buzzed round Raven's head a couple of times before shifting back into a cat and landing lightly next to her. He wasn't going to give up that easily and part of him was desperate to see what Raven would do if he stayed.

Raven knew what Beast Boy was doing however, and decided to go for a completely ignoring him approach instead of giving him the satisfaction of a reaction.

Beast boy sat on the sofa meowing softly watching Raven read waiting for her to react in any way. When no reaction came he meowed again slightly louder. Raven still continued to read fully engrossed in her book.

A sad look came over the cat's face. Beast Boy was sure that this was going to get a reaction out of Raven. Though Raven could be sometimes scary Beast Boy also found irritating Raven highly fun. Well in Beast Boy's eyes he wasn't irritating Raven, he was just merely messing around. Just some harmless fun.

Beast Boy meowed loudly again and moved his head up against Raven's leg, almost slightly head butting her. He merely wanted to get Raven's attention from this.

Beast Boy was just contemplating what animal he could change into that would surely get her attention his head tilted slightly to one side, when Raven's hand reached out and touched Beast Boy's cat head.

Raven was completely unaware of what she was doing or for that matter what Beast Boy was doing. She was however aware that something had brushed against her leg and had merely reached her hand out to move this soft thing away from her. As she came into contact with this soft thing, she was entirely oblivious to the fact that this soft thing was in fact Beast Boy in cat form.

Absentmindedly Raven began to stroke Beast Boy's head, her finger naturally reacting to touching something soft.

This was a reaction that Beast Boy never expected. But all these thoughts vanished as Raven began to scratch him behind the ear, a place where all cats enjoy.

Suddenly Raven became very aware of a soft noise like a hum coming from somewhere near her. For the first time she looked up from her book to be faced with a surprising sight.

A very happy and content green cat sat next to her, eyes close, happily purring away while Raven scratched behind his ear.

Shocked by what she was doing, Raven quickly removed her hand and gripped tightly to her book. Her eyes fixed strongly on the pages in front of her, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

She couldn't believe that she had just been 'petting' Beast Boy! She powerfully wished that she could just vanish, but her pride stopped her from moving.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and was disappointed to find Raven had stopped scratching his ear and was now staring intently at her book. Even though it was the last thing he ever expected Raven to have done, he hadn't minded one bit and had quite enjoyed being fussed over.

A slight frown crossing over his little cat face; Beast Boy meowed loudly hoping to get Raven's attention.

Still her eyes stayed firmly glued to her book. But Raven was now longer reading the words. She was far too conscious of Beast Boy being there to focus and to continue to read.

Beast Boy was not giving up though. He head butted her lightly on the leg as he had done before, and continued to meow loudly. When this still had no effect Beast Boy raised one paw and placed it on Raven's arm, even as going as far as making his eyes go all big and cute.

Raven continued to refuse to look at him. Silently kicking herself for giving Beast Boy attention and the fact that she was now highly embarrassed over it.

In a daring moment Beast Boy softly carefully jumped onto Raven's lap. He was absolutely positive that this would get a reaction out of Raven. She would either through him off her lap and storm out, or she would let Beast Boy stay comfortably curled up on her lap and carry on scratching behind his ear.

With a loud and heavy sigh, Raven gave in and allowed Beast Boy to stay where he was and went back to scratching behind his ear.

As she finally went back to reading her book, a soft smile crossed her face as she heard a very content purring noise coming form her lap.


End file.
